


Do You Want to Dance?

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles gets to dance at Prom with the one guy he never thought he'd be able to dance with.





	Do You Want to Dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [red_crate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/gifts).



> because you liked my other Starrish fic, have some more Starrish fic!

“Hi,” Stiles soft quietly, scratching at the back of his neck when he finally stepped up to Jordan.

The man was standing in the far corner of the room, watching out over the students. There were only a handful dancing at this time, and a few scattered around the tables from dinner. It was late, though, and numerous students had already moved on from the school's prom to parties of their own. 

Stiles would be leaving soon, too. He hadn’t really came with anyone specific, just tagging along with his friends. He didn’t feel too awkward surrounded by couples—that was how he spent most of his days at school as it was—and the only person he wanted to ask, well. He had never gotten up the nerve.

But Jordan was  _ here _ , standing in the corner in his dress uniform. He was clean-shaven, and while Stiles like it when Jordan sported a bit of stubble, he couldn’t deny how attractive he looked.

“Hey Stiles!” Jordan said, his lips stretching into a smile as he looked Stiles up and down, his smile only getting wider when his gaze settled on Stiles’ face.

Stiles had to resist wrapping his arms around himself. He felt more than a little comfortable. Lydia had taken him (and paid) to get his tux, and he ended up wearing a navy, well fitted, suit. Objectively, he knew he looked good, the jacket showing off his broad shoulders and his pants making his legs look like they went on forever. But still, he was not used to dressing in such a way, and he felt uncomfortable. 

He had to clear his throat before his spoke. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m actually on duty,” Jordan told him, his smile turning into something teasing. “I have to make sure none of you delinquents break the law.”

“How did you get stuck doing that? I don’t think there’s ever been a police presence before,” Stiles asked him, wringing his hands together.

“Well, from what I heard, last years students went a little too wild, and the school requested a deputy to be present this year,” Jordan explained.

“So did you volunteer?”

“I’m the newest on the force,” Jordan said with a shrug, “and I never went to prom back in High School. I didn’t mind seeing what one would be like.”

“Why didn’t you go?” Stiles asked, then cringed a little when he realized how personal a question that may have been. “If you, uh, want to tell me.”

“It’s okay,” Jordan said, though his smile was smaller than usual. “My mom got sick during my senior year. I was taking care of her a lot of the time. Prom didn’t seem all that important.”

Stiles nodded, though he didn’t say anything else. He knew what it felt like to lose a mother, and he wasn’t going to offer empty words. Instead, he gave Jordan a small smile. “Thank you for telling me.”

Stiles let the silence linger for a moment, the music echoing around the ballroom that the school had booked out. Beacon Hills had two hotels, though  _ The Hills _ was without a doubt the fancier of the two, and each year the prom was held in its biggest room. It was decorated nicely, burgundy streamers and silver balloons everywhere.

“Why are you wearing your dress uniform?” Stiles asked, feeling awkward with Jordan staring at him.

“Do you think it’s too much? I was going to wear my deputy uniform, but I knew you guys were going to be all dressed up,” Jordan explained, his cheeks going pink.

“You, you-uh, you look really good,” Stiles said, and he was sure that his face was red with his blush. 

“Thank you, Stiles. You look incredible,” 

“D-do you want to dance?” Stiles asked in a rush, his entire body going tight with nerves. 

“I-” Jordan began, looking at the floor and raising a hand to rub the back of his neck. Stiles’ heart fell. “Shit. I meant to ask  _ you _ that.”

“Really?” Stiles asked, hope settling heavy in his chest as Jordan held out his hand for Stiles to take.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’d love to dance.” Stiles knew his smile would be ridiculously wide, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Not when he led Jordan to the dance floor, nor when the older man stepped close, placing both his hands on Stiles’ hips. Stiles was left so settle his own arms over Jordan’s shoulders, but with how it brought them closer together, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> tomorrow is the last day to submit prompts for my [fic giveaway](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/post/173110137649/lavenderlotions-400-follower-fic-giveaway)!


End file.
